Broken Past
by ShadowVsLight
Summary: An Introduction to Our Character's. Their Childhood, And What Happened To Them. I'll add Other Part's Of The Story.


"Argh! Kiba-Kun! Get Akamaru Away from me!" Kurino Screamed, Standing up and Running Away from The little White Dog.  
The Little Puppy Followed After Her, Thinking It Was A Game, And Kurino Screamed Again. Kiba Was Just Sat There Laughing Loudly.  
"He won't hurt you Kurino-San. He's Only Playing"  
"I Don't Care! Get Him Away from me!" Kurino Walked Backwards, Until Her Back hit The Huge Cherry Blossom Tree They Were Sat Under.  
The Others Were Laughing With Kiba.  
"I Thought You Were Brave, Kurino-San, But You are not Really, Your Just a Big Baby Who's Scared of Puppy Dogs!" Ino Taunted  
"Shut Up Ino-Pig!" Kurino Shouted at Her, Tears Rolling down Her Cheeks. She Screamed Again When Akamaru Licked Her Leg.  
"Kiba-Kun! Stop Him! Please!" She Pleaded To Him  
"Fine," He Growled A Command And The Puppy Trotted Happily Over To Him. The Others Where Still Laughing. Kurino Folded Her Little Arms, Her Face A Deep Frown.  
Kiba walked over to her "I'm Sorry Kurino-San. Do You Forgive Me?"  
Kurino Scowled Then Smiled A Little "I forgive You Kiba-Kun. But It Wasn't a Very nice Thing to Do,"  
They Walked Back over to the Others, And Sat Down.

Hika Was Sat Alone on the Swing's, watching Her Sister. Kurino Was sat under the Huge Cherry Blossom Tree with Naruto Uzamaki, Sakura Haruno, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuuga, Choji Akimichi, Ino Yamanka and Shikamaru Nara.  
Hika Watched the 6 Year Old try to act Like the Others, who Were All 7, But She Knew Kurino Found It Hard to Act Older.  
Hika Smiled As Kurino Looked Over To Shikamaru And Blush A Little, Hika Was the Only One Who Kurino Trusted to Tell That She Had A Crush on The Young Nara Genius.

Kurino Looked Up And Noticed Hika Sat Alone, She Stood up and Ran Over To Her Older Sister,  
"Hika-Neechan, Why Are You Sat here All Alone?" Kurino Asked Her Smiling.  
"Because, im Not Going to Hang Around With you Babies." The 9 Year old Told Her Stiffly.  
"Just Because Your Older Than us doesn't make us babies." Kurino Frowned A Little."Anyway, I Want to Go Home Now."  
"Why? Because Shikamaru-Kun's Dad's here to take Him home?"Hika Asked.  
"No!" Kurino Told her, Blushing A Little And Looking Over To Where The Boy Was Walking With his Father.  
"Fine. Come On Then." Hika Stood up and Started walking, with Kurino walking behind her waving to Her Friends.

Hika Listened as Kurino told her about the Time Naruto Pushed Sasuke in The River. She Had Just Got up To the Part Where Sasuke had went to hit naruto When they noticed A Figure In front Of Them.  
It Was Itachi, Their Cousin. He Stopped In Front Of Them.  
"Hika-Neechan. Kurino-Neechan." The Older Boy Bent Down to Their Level. "I've Been Looking for you both."  
Hika Wondered What Itachi Would Want With Them But Said Nothing.  
"You have Itachi-Kun? Why?" Kurino asked him Smiling A little.  
"Yes, I Need Help with Something, But before I Tell You What it Is, You have To Promise You'll Help me."

Kurino Frowned A Little, if they Promised, That Meant They'd have To Do It, no matter what.  
She Thought for A Second.  
"Ok Itachi-Sama, I Promise." She Smiled And Hika Nodded Saying She Promised To. "Good," He Smiled."Now. I need Your Help, By Killing your Mother and Father."  
Kurino Gasped, She Couldn't Believe What Itachi Had Said.  
"Kill our Parents?" Hika Asked "Why?"  
"I Want To Kill All Of The Uchiha's. And I Need Your Help. I Can't Do It Alone So I Need To Strong Brave People To Help me. This Way, You'll be Spared, But If you don't and you back out. I'll kill you Both As Well." He Smiled "But I knew you'd Both Agree, That's Why I Asked You."

Later That Night Kurino Was Getting Her Long Black Hair Brushed By her Mother While Hika Sat Curled Up Against Their Father. Kurino Was Still Thinking about What Itachi had Made Them Promise to do; Afterwards He had Just Walked off and Hika Had Marched Kurino Home, Not Talking about It. Hika Had Refused To Talk About It All Day.  
"Right Girls, Off To Bed now." Niko Told Them, Putting The Brush Down. Kurino Stood Up and Kissed Her Mama Goodnight, Then Her Papa. She Waited For Hika To Do The Same And Then They Both Walked Up To Their Room. They Climbed Into Bed And Hika Turned Out The Light.

Kurino Lay In The Darkness For A Few Minutes,  
"Hika-Neechan?" She Whispered.  
"Yes Kurino-Neechan?" Came The Reply.  
"Are We Really Going to Do What Itachi-San Told us?"  
"Of Course. You Know What Happens If We Don't. And anyway, it's A Good Idea, Isn't it?"  
"How Is It?"  
Hika Sighed And Climbed Out Of Her Bed, Walking Over To Kurino And Cuddling Up With her In Hers.  
"Well, If We Do it. Then We Can make A Whole New Clan, A Better One, Were Everyone Is Strong And Are Always There for Each Other."  
"Isn't The Clan Like That Anyway Hika-Sama?" Kurino Asked After A Few Minutes Of Silence.  
"No. The Clan Is Just There for Konoha's Use. It's Not Even like a Clan Anymore. It's More Like A Military Group. Set Up To Protect Konnoha. "Hika Sounded A Little Annoyed.  
"It's Not That I Don't Want To, It's Just. Im Confused Why."  
"I Just Told You Why, Now Go to sleep."

After A Few Minutes Kurino Spoke Up Again.  
"Hika-Sama?"  


"What Kurino-Neechan?"  
"Do You Remember, the Night When We Were Running?"  
"Why?"  
"I Do." Kurino Was Looking Up At The Ceiling.  
"You Were Only Two. How Can You Remember That?"  
"I Dont Know. I Just Do."

Kino Sat In The Sandbox Alone. Watching the Children Giggling and Playing. She looked at the Young Girl Sat Alone on the Swing's. She Had Black and Red hair, which was tied up in Two Buns.  
Kino Wondered Why That Girl Was Sat Alone.  
She Heard A Girl Scream And Looked Over To Where It Came From. She Watched As A young Girl Was Being Chased by A Little White Dog. The Girls Long Black hair was Down To Her Back and She Was Crying.  
Kino could see the Girl Was Terrified and She Frowned Because All of the Girls Friend's Where Just laughing and Calling Her a Scaredy Cat. _If That's What Friends Are Like, _Kino Thought, _I'd rather not have any.  
_Kino Sat Watching Them For Awhile Until They All Started Walking Home. Then She Stood up and Started Walking Home Alone, Her White hair falling Down into Her Face.  
Kino Walked around a Corner And walked Straight into A Boy. She Fell To The Ground And Tried Her Hardest Not To Cry.  
The Boy Bent Down. He Had Spiky Blonde hair And Blue Eyes. Kino Recognised Him As One Of The children Who Was With The Black haired Girl.  
"Are You Ok?" He Asked  
Kino nodded And Looked at Him.  
"What? Have I Got Something On my Face?" He Frowned A Little.  
"No." Kino Smiled A Little.  
"Then Why Are You Staring At me?"  
"I Am Not!"  
"You Are Too! Anyway, Who Are You? And Why Are You Alone? Your Still only A Baby"  
"Im Not A Baby! Im Almost 5!" Kino Frowned."And My name Is Kino hatake."  
"Nice To Meet You Kino. Im Naruto." The Boy Held out His Hand to help her up.  
Kino looked At It for a Second Then took it And He Pulled Her Up off The Floor.  
"Now, you should Go Home. I Bet Your Mum's Worried about You."  
" I Dont Have A Mum, Only My Papa. And He won't Be Worried, he's Away on a Misson. Wont your Parent's Be Worried About you?"  
"I Don't Have Any Parents."  
"Oh." Kino Thought For a Second "Why? I mean, What Happened to Them?"  
" I Dont Know." He Smiled.

Kino Sat In The Ramen Shop Next to This Boy, Naruto. He was treating her to Ramen. She Could Tell He Loved Ramen. She Finished Eating And Looked At Him.  
"What?" He Asked.  
"Nothing. I Better Get Back Home. It's Getting Late."  
"ok. I'll walk You Back, Incase Anyone Attacks you."  


"No One Will Attack me. Anyway, I Can Protect myself. Im Not A Baby"  
"Fine. But Just Incase."  
They Walked in Silence until they Reached Kino's House.  
"Goodnight Kino-Sama."  
"Goodnight Naruto-Sama," Kino Smiled "Naruto-Kun, you Know That Girl Earlier, Who Was Scared of The White Puppy?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Who Was She? And the girl On the Swings?"  
"The Girl Who Was Scared of The Puppy Is Kurino Uchiha. The One On The swings is her Sister, Hika. Why?"  
"I Was Just Wondering."  
"Ok. Night" Naruto Walked Off And Kino Entered The Empty House Alone.

The Next morning Hika & Kurino Went to the Academy As Usual, on the way home They Saw Itachi Again.  
"So, Are You To Going to Help Me?"  
"Yes." Kurino Told Him Before Hika could Answer.  
"Good. It Happens Tomorrow." Itachi Smiled and Walked Away.  
The Two Girls started Walking Again.  
Hika Looked Sideways At Kurino. _I never thought she'd actually be Enthusiastic about This. Doesn't she know we'll be Wanted criminals after?  
_Hika Sighed and Kurino Looked At Her.  
"What's The Plan for Tomorrow, Hika-Neechan?"  
"We Skip School, and Kill Them. Simple."

Kurino Nodded. She Was Actually Excited. Which made her feel A Little Sick and Disgusted at Herself. But She Couldn't Help It. She Knew That Once They'd Completed It They'd Have to Run Away, And that meant She Wouldn't Be Able to See Shikamaru-Sama. That Was The Only Thing She Hated About This Plan.  
They'd Almost Got Home When They Noticed Shikamaru, Kiba & Choji walking Down the Road.  
Kurino Waved And Called over To Them.  
"Shikamaru-Sama! Choji-Kun! Kiba-Kun!"  
The Boys Walked Over To Them. Choji Was Eating Crisp's, As Always, Kiba Had Akamaru On His Head, and Shikamaru Was Looking Up At The Clouds.  
"Where Are You Guys Going?" Kurino Asked Them Smiling.  
"Just For a Walk." Kiba Told Her.  
"Sounds like Fun." Hika Said Sarcastically And Kurino Giggled A Little.  
"It's Troublesome, but it's Either This, Or Getting nagged at by My Mother." Shikamaru Told Them With A Sigh.  
"Hey, Kurino-San, Why Don't you come with us?" Choji Asked in Between Mouthfuls.  
Kurino Looked At Hika, Then At Shikamaru.  
"Umm, I'm ... I'm Going To Stay At Home Tonight, Hika-Neechan Said She'd help Me train."  
Hika Blinked "Did I?"  
"Yeah. You Forgot Hika-Neechan?"  


"I Dont Remember."  
"Well, You Did."  
Hika Sighed. "Whatever."  
"Umm... I'll See You Guys Later." Kurino Told Them And Walked Off With Hika.

Kino Was Sat In The Ramen Shop eating ramen When Naruto Walked In.  
"Hey! Kino-Neechan!" he Shouted Over And Sat Down Next To her, Ordering A Bowl of ramen.  
"Hello Naruto-Sama."  
"What Have You Been Doing Today?" He asked As He Took A Mouthful Of ramen.  
"Practising My Kunai Throwing." She Told Him Happily.  
"I Can See That" He Indicated The cut On Her cheek."Maybe We Can practise Together Some Time."  
Kino Grinned At him. "Yeah! When?"  
"Hmm." Naruto Thought for a Second "How About Tomorrow?"  
Kino nodded.  
"Ok I'll meet you in the Field next To the Waterfall."  
Kino Smiled and Left the Ramen Shop, She went Home and Sat waiting For the Next day.

The Next Morning Hika and Kurino Said Goodbye to Their Parents and Set off To The Academy, But Instead of Going, They Went To A dark Alley Were Itachi Was Waiting For Them.  
Kurino had A Weird Feeling in Her Stomach, one Of Guilt and Terror. But She Pushed It Down And Concentrated On The Feeling Of Excitement She Felt Aswell.  
Hika Was Excited, Her Chance to get back At People Who had Hurt Her. She Kept Her Feeling's Hidden Though.  
"You Girl's ready?" Itachi Asked Them and They Both Nodded.  
"Good, Now. I Want You Two to Kill Your Parents Then Come and Find Me, if I Need Help I'll Ask For It. Don't Just Dive Into My Fight Ok? Stay With me At All Times, if you get Spilt Up, Get out Of Konoha and Meet up at the Waterfall. I'll Find You a Safe Place. Got It?"  
The Two Children Nodded. Kurino tied Up Her Hair into Two Bunches to Keep It out Of Her face. While Hika Put On Her Gloves.  
"Now, Let's Go." Itachi Smiled at Them Both  
They Jumped up onto the Roof, Itachi setting off in one Direction, Hika and Kurino in the other.

Kino Sat In The Field By The Waterfall. She Was Breathing Hard After Practising Alone. The 4 Year Old Looked To The Targets. Five Out Of The Six Kunai Had Hit The Target. Kino Frowned. And Picked Them All Up.  
She Was About To Throw Them When She Felt A Presence Behind Her. Turning Quickly She Noticed A Man Stood There. He Had Long Black hair Which Covered His Snake like Eyes.  
"Who Are You?" She Asked Him A Bit Frightened.  
"Me?" The Man Asked "My name Is Orochimaru."  
Kino's Eyes Widened a Bit. Her father had told her about Orochimaru before He Left for His Mission. He'd told her about the Evil Things He'd Done and That She Had to Keep Away From 

Him.  
"What Do You Want?!" She Shouted, Backing Away A Little.  
"I want a...Guinea Pig, Shall we Say. So I Can Make Some Jutsu's To Make the World a Better Place." He Smiled Evilly.  
"My Papa Told Me About You. He Said You Took People and Did Horrible Things To them. He Said I Should Stay Away From You."  
" And Who Is Your Father?"  
"Kakashi hatake. And if you touch me, He'll Hunt you down and Kill You! He's Dead Strong!" Kino Was Panicking Now, Her Voice Was Strained, And He Stepped Closer.  
"Ah, yes. Your Hair. Your Eyes. You Look A Lot Like Him. Yes, He's Strong, But Not As Strong As me."  
The wind Blew Kino's Hair into Her Face, She Quickly Moved It Away and Stepped back A Little More.  
"Don't You Want to help me make the World a Better place Kino?" He Smiled And With A Tongue That Looked A Lot Like A Snakes Licked His Lips, Kino Gulped.

Hika and Kurino Were Crouched Outside Their House, Their Parents Were Walking Around Inside. Kurino Gulped.  
Now That She Was Here, She Didn't Want To Do This. But She Knew She had to. She shook herself and looked at Hika.  
"Hika-Neechan?"  
"Hmm?"  
Kurino Closed Her eyes For a Second. "Can I Kill Mama?"  
Hika Looked At Kurino, Shocked. She Had Been Certain That Kurino Would Have Wanted Hika to Kill Their Mother, since Kurino was closer to her Than Hika Was.  
Hika Looked into the 6 Year Old's eyes, She Saw the Determination in Them.  
The 9 Year Old Sighed.  
"If You Want, I Thought You'd Want to Kill Papa, Since your Close To Mama"  
"No. I want to kill mama"  
"Why?" Hika Asked And Kurino Looked At Her A Little Shocked, "What Drives You To Want To Kill Her So Much?"  
Kurino Looked Down To the Ground _Why Do I Want To Kill her So Much? _She Asked Herself. Then the memory Of That Night came back to her, how Frightened and Tired She Felt As She Ran. How Confused She felt when they went To Kakashi's House. How Angry when Mama Said They had To Get rid Of the Baby, How Empty When They Left it behind.  
Kurino Looked back At Hika. Saying One Small Word. "Kino."

"H...How Do You Know My name?"  
"I've Been Watching You for a While Now. Please, help me Kino-Sama?"  
"No!" Kino Shouted At Him and Threw A Kunai at Orochimaru.  
He Dodged It. "Now, That's Not Very Nice Is It?"  
"Go Away! Leave Me Alone!" She Threw Another One.  
He dodged it and Quickly Moved, So fast Her Eyes Couldn't Keep Up with him. He Grabbed Her From behind. And She Screamed, Struggling To get Out Of His Grip.  


"Now Now Kino. Be a Good Girl," He Whispered In Her Ear." I can help You, I Can Tell You All the Things You've Wanted to Know."  
"Like What?! You Dont Know Anything!" She Shouted Still Struggling.  
"Like About Your Mother." He Smiled  
"My... Mother?"  
"Yes"  
The World Went Black as Orochimaru Knocked Kino out and putting her over His Shoulder, he walked Out Of the Field. The Pink String That was Holding Kino's Hair in Place Fell, And Floated off in the Wind.

Hika's Eyes Widened, As Vaguely Remembered a White Haired Baby. "Kino's Dead Kurino, She Had to Die So We Could Be Saved."  
"NO! "Kurino Shouted at Her, "Dont you remember?!"  
"Remember What?"  
"That Night! When We Were Running, Being chased By Anbu!"  
"A Bit Yeah, But Mama through Kino into the River. Then We Went Home and Papa forgave Mama and the Anbu Left us Alone"  
"NO! That's what mama Told Us to tell people! We went to kakashi-Sensei's House, Mama Left Kino With him!"  
"Why Would She Leave Kino with Him?"  
"He's her father! After, Mama told us To Forget Kino, And That She Was Dead to Us Now. But I never did."  
Hika Thought for a Second, then The memories came back to her.  
"I Forgot... How Did I Forget A Thing Like That?"  
"I Don't Know," Kurino's Fist's Were Clenched.  
"Let's Go."  
Kurino looked At Hika, Who Was Looking at the Sky, Kurino Looked and Saw Smoke. The Signal.  
"Ok."  
They Both Jumped up and Entered the House with Their Kunai's Drawn.

They Walked Into The Living Room Where Their Parents Were Sat.  
"Kurino? Hika? Why Aren't You At The Academy?" Their Mother Asked  
"We Have Something More Important To Do." Hika Said Her Voice and Face Dark.  
"Hmm, and what's that?" Kaitu Hyuuga asked them.  
Niko And Kaitu Noticed Their Kunai's. Then they Heard Screaming from Outside.  
"Itachi Is Fast," Kurino Said Smirking.  
"He doesn't Like Waiting Around." Hika Said Smirking.  
"What's Going On?!" Niko Stood Up Looking at her two young daughters.  
"Hmm?"Hika looked at her," Oh, Itachi is killing The Whole Uchiha Clan."  
"What?!"  
"Yeah."  
"Then we have to help stop him!" Kaitu Said Standing Up. Hika's Arm Moved Fast, She Threw Her Kunai at Him. It Hit His Arm.  
"We Can't Let You Do That."  


"You See, We're Helping Itachi."  
"And Our Job."  
"Is To Kill You Both."

Niko's Eyes Widen. She Looked At Her Two Babies, because that is All They Were to Her, Her Babies. What Did They Mean, Kill Them Both? They can mean it, Can They? Their Only Joking, Right?  
"Hika, Kurino, This Joke Is Going To Far." Niko's Voice and Eyes Were Pleading.  
Kurino Threw Her Kunai At Niko, Hitting Her in Her Leg. Niko Bent over In pain.  
"Who said This Was a Joke?"  
Niko Looked Up At Them. She Looked At Hika, Who Stood There, Her Hair Tied up As Usual in Two High Buns, Then At Kurino, Who's hair Was Up Into two Long Bunches. Their Eyes Were Dark.  
"W...Why?"  
Hika Walked Over To Kaitu And Kurino Walked Over To Niko. They Grabbed Hold Of Their Parents, Who Didn't Struggle, Even Though If They Wanted They Could Easily Have Shaken The Two Girls Off.  
They Both Smirked Evilly. And Said One Small Name.  
"Kino."

Kino Slowly Regained Conscious Her Body Felt Stiff From the Cold and She Ached. She Found It Hard to open her eyes, And When She Did She Saw She Was in a Cave. She Was Surprised And Wondered How She Got Here. Then She Remembered Orochimaru and Looked Around For Him. She Couldn't See Him anywhere in the Cave but ThatDidn't Mean he wasn't around.  
She Rubbed Her Head And Jumped When A Figure Stepped Out Of The Shadows.  
It Was A Teenager, With Greyish Hair. He Smiled And Pushed His Glasses Up His Nose.  
"Good,Your Awake, Kino-San." He Said.  
"Who are you?! Where Am I?!" She Shouted Over to Him.  
"My Name Is Kabuto, I Am One of Orochimaru-Sama's Subordinates. And right Now, Your in a Cave about 100 Miles from Konnoha. So I Wouldn't Try To Run Away. You'd Get Lost and Die from the Cold."  
He Smiled Again And She Moved Back Against The Cave Wall.  
"What Do You want with me?" She Whispered  
"Orochimaru-Sama Already Told You, We Need a subject To Test Jutsu's on And Make the World a Better Place."  
"Why me?" She Asked, Her Eyes Large And Scared.  
"Well, We Need to Test It on People with Bloodline Limit's, And Your Going to get One When Your Older. And you'll Get Pretty Strong To. Since Your Uchiha."  
"No," Kino Said Shaking Her head "Im Hatake."  
"Your Part Hatake, Your Mother Is Niko Uchiha."  
"How do You Know?!"  
"We know A Lot about you Actually, Probably More Than You Do." Orochimaru's Voice Came From The entrance Of The Cave As He Walked In.  
Kino Looked At Him, She Felt Hatred inside Her at the Sight of Him. She Hated Him So Much. She Was Terrified Too, She didn't know what They Were Going to do to Her, But she could Tell, It Wouldn't Be Good.  


"Out of All the Uchiha's Though, Why me?" She Asked Again.  
"I Thought It Would be Interesting to See How Kakashi's Daughter Reacts to Our Experiments. " Orochimaru Licked His Lips With His Long Snake Like Tongue.

Niko Looked Up Into Her Young Daughter's Eyes. She Saw The Hatred In Her Eyes But Also, Deep Down. The Love.

"Kurino...I Know Your Angry Right Now, I Can See It In Your Eyes How Angry You Are, And Your Still So Young, So Very Young. You Shouldn't Be Doing This, But You Are. I Could Easily Shake You Off, Easily Stop You. But I Won't, Because I Love You So Much, I'll Let You Do This. But Listen To Me, And Remember This. I Forgive You, Both Of You," Niko Looked Over To Hika, Who Had Turned Towards Them "I Know This Is Something You Both Must Do. And I Don't Hate You For It."

Kurino Listened To Her Mother's Word's, Her Grip Loosening A Little, She Felt A Deep Urge To Hug Her Mother, To Wrap Her Arms Around Her And Tell Her It's Ok, And That She Isn't Going To Kill Her.

But She Knew She Couldn't. She Looked Down At Her Mother. Inhaling The Deep Scent That Is Only Her Mother's.

"I Love You." Kurino Told Her Before Quickly Moving Her Kunai Across Her Mothers Throat.

Kino Was Running, Her Hand's Where Tied With Rope Which Kabuto Had A Hold Of, She Was Being Half Pulled After Him And Orochimaru. She Had Tried her Hardest To Escape, Pulling Hard On The Rope. But Had Only Got A Slap For Her Troubles. Now She Had Given Up And Was Letting Herself Be Half Dragged Through The Forrest, Hundreds Of Miles From Her Home, From Her Father. And From The Boy She Loved.

Hika Moved Over To Her Father, Looking Down At Him. He Was Looking Over to where Niko's Body Lay On The Floor. Kaitu Looked Up At Hika. His Eyes Pleading. He Didn't Have To Say Anything. Hika Quickly Moved Her Kunai Across His Throat And His Body Fell Down To The Floor Next To Niko.  
Kurino Looked Down At Her Parent's Bodies and Didn't Feel Anything, No Sorrow or Guilt, and Yet. No Happiness. Hika Stood Next To Her; The Screaming Had Stopped A While Ago.  
"Itachi Will Be Done Soon." Hika Spoke Up.  
"Yeah. Let's Go." Kurino Said and Taking One Last Look at Her Parents Left the House Where She'd Spent the Whole 6 Years of Her Life with Hika Walking beside Her.

Kino Sat Panting, They had Been Running for A Few Hours until Orochimaru Said They Were Going to Rest. Kabuto Had Tied Kino To A Tree While He And Orochimaru Sat By A Fire. She Shivered A Little, No Longer Feeling Scared. She Felt Numb, From The Cold and Hunger. The 

Only Thing That Kept Her Going Where Her Thought's Of Naruto and Her Father. Naruto Was The First Friend Kino Had Ever Had, And Just As They Were Becoming Close Friends, This Happens.  
Kino Knew She Had To Escape, Somehow, Before They Reached Orochimaru's Lair, Because Once They Did, She Was No Longer A Human, She Was A Guinea Pig.

Kurino And Hika Stopped, The Road They Were Stood On Was Littered With Bodies, Hika Looked Around.  
"Where Is Itachi?" Kurino Asked Her.  
"I Don't Know, Lets Follow The Trail And See." Hika Grinned And Kurino Giggled. They Set off Walking down The road walking until They Reached the Only House without Bodies, The One Where Itachi Lived with His Mother, Father and Little Brother Sasuke.  
"Hmm, Let's See If He's In Here Shall We?"  
Hika Opened The Door And Walked Inside With Kurino Following Her. They walked Through the House to the Back room Slowly Opening the Sliding Door. They Saw The Two Bodies On The Floor But Took No Notice. Itachi Was Stood By The Bodies; Sasuke Was Laid On The Floor Near The Door.  
"Itachi?" Kurino Asked, He Looked At Them and Smiled.  
"Finished?" He Asked Them and They Both Nodded."Ok, I'm Almost Done Here, Start Walking out Of Konnoha, No One Should Know Yet, If Your Spotted and Asked Just Say Your Talking a Walk or Something, Ok?"  
They Nodded Again And Left The Room, Walking Back Down The Road Littered With Bodies, Not Taking Any Notice Of Them.

They Were Running Again Kino's Legs Where Aching, She Was Finding It Hard To Keep Moving. But Somehow She Did. She Wished She could just lie down and Sleep, Orochimaru and Kabuto Had Started Moving Faster Meaning Kino Was Dragged More. The Rope Was Burning Her Wrist's But She Couldn't Feel The Pain. She Was Lost in Her Memories Of Naruto And Her Father. She Stumbled A Little As Kabuto and Orochimaru Stopped, Making Her Stop.  
"Here we are, Home Sweet Home." Orochimaru Said Smiling His Evil Smile. Kabuto Pulled Kino Inside After Him and Orochimaru.  
Kino Blinked A Few Times While Her Eyes Adjusted To The Darkness. They Walked Down Corridors Until They Got To A Door. Inside The Door Was A Room Filed With Tanks Which Made A Greenish Light, The Tanks Were Filled With A Weird Liquid. In The Liquid Figures Were Curled Up Into Balls. What Are Those Things?! Kino Asked Herself.  
Kabuto Untied Kino's Hand's. She Rubbed Her Wrist's A Little. Moving Closer To A Tank Near Her.  
"I...Is T...That A P...Person?" Kino Asked Aloud.  
"Hmm, Yes. They All Are, or Were. Now they're Just Our Guinea Pigs." Orochimaru Answered Her.  
"Don't Pity Them Kino-San, Their All Dying, Their Bodies Can't Take The Effect's Of Our Jutsu's." Kabuto told her with a Smile "Their All Weak, But You'll Be Different."  


Kino Looked At The Thing, The Human, Inside A Tank. It Had Wings Like A Bird, But Legs Like A Horse. It Moved Slowly And Kino Gasped At The Sight Of Its Face. It Looked So Scared, and In So Much Agony.  
"Y...You're going To Do That to Me, A...Aren't You?" She Looked At Them, Her Eyes Wide With Fear.  
"No. I Have Something Different In Mind For You."

Kurino Looked Around, Certain That Any Moment Someone Would Stop Them Ask Them Where They Were Going. She Was Very Nervous. Hika Was Walking Normally Next To Her. Kurino Slipped Her Hand Into Hika's.  
"Stop Worrying, if someone was going to Stop Us, They Would Have by Now." Hika Whispered To Her.  
Kurino Nodded A Little. They Suddenly Heard a Shout From Behind Them;  
"Someone! Quick! It's The Uchiha's! Their All Dead!"  
Kurino Looked At Hika, Who Looked Behind Them. They Carried On Walking While Others Around Them Stopped And Turned To Where The Man Was Shouting.  
Hika Started Walking Quicker, Pulling Kurino Along.  
"Who Did It?!"  
"What Happened?!" People Were Shouting.  
"It Was That Itachi, He's The Only One Who's Body Isn't There."  
"The Two Girls, Hika and Kurino, They Aren't There Either!"  
Kurino And Hika Started Running, And Someone Noticed Them.  
"Look! There They Are!"  
"Hey! Wait! We Need To Ask You Two Something!" Someone Started Chasing Them, Then Someone Else. Soon They Were Being Chased By About 10 People.  
The Two Girls Ran and Ran, Soon the gate was In Sight. The People Were Getting Closer And Closer.  
Hika Was Scared, She Was Running As fast As She Could, But They Were Getting Closer. She Wasn't Sure they'd make it. She Looked Behind Her, To Where Kurino Was Running. Kurino Had A Look Of Determination on Her Face, She Noticed Hika Was Looking At Her And Smiled.  
"Don't Worry, Hika-Neechan, We'll make it. We Have To."  
Hika Nodded and Looked Back To the Gate, They Were Almost There. Once they were Out Of Konoha They Could Lose the People In The woods.  
The Girls Made It through The Gate and ran straight into the Trees, diving This Way and That, Soon Losing the People. They Continued Running Though, Just in Case.

"Now. Start." Orochimaru's Voice Floated down To Kino from a Balcony above Them. She Was Stood In An Arena, Facing Kabuto. Orochimaru Wanted to See How Strong Kino Was, So he Was Making Her Fight Kabuto. The Teenager Smiled And Pushed his Glasses Up His Nose.  
Kino Gulped as He Collected Some of His Chakra in the Palm of His hand. He Started Running Towards Her, And She Braced Herself For His Attack, She Dodged Quickly Then Blocked As He Aimed His Palm at Her Chest.  
He Jumped Back A Little. Still Smiling, And then Attacked Again. Kino Dodged and Blocked Again And Again Making Sure None Of His Attacks Hit Her. After About 10 Minutes Kabuto 

Jumped Back And Kino Stood There Panting, Her Little Body Aching.  
"You're good at Defending. But Now. Attack." Orochimaru's Voice Reached Her Making Her Jump.  
Kino Ran At Kabuto, Her Kunai Drawn. She Dived Up Into the Air and Threw Her Kunai at Him, He Dodged It Easily and She Landed Softly On the Ground. She Threw A Few More Kunai's At Him  
"Is that All You Can Do?" He Asked Blocking Them Easily.  
Kino Ran At Him, Diving Up Into The Air, She Brought Her Leg Down Towards His Head. Kabuto Put Both Hands over His Head to Protect Himself, He Was Shocked By The power Of Her Attack. Kino Smiled. Bringing Her Other Leg around She Kicked Him in the Stomach, hard.  
Kabuto Was Sent Sprawling Backwards. Kino Landed On The Ground Trying To catch Her Breath, She Still hadn't recovered From his Attacks And It Took A Lot Of Her Energy To attack.  
"Looks Like I Was Going To Easy on You, Kino-San."  
Kabuto Stood Up And Ran At Here Once More, Kino Dodged His Kunai And Managed To Bring Her Fist Around, Hitting Him in The Face and Breaking His Glasses.  
She jumped back Away From Him, Smirking A Little.  
Kabuto Stood There Watching Her, Kino ran Towards Him, Getting Ready to Act, But before She Could He Grabbed Her Arm and Spun Her Around, She Was Sent Flying into the Wall.  
Kino Slowly Got Back Up, She Had Hit Her Head Of The Wall And It Was Bleeding. The World Was Spinning. He Ran At Her, The Chakra In His Palm Once More. Kino Dodged A Few Blows But One Hit Her In The Leg, Sending Pain Up Her Body. Kabuto Then Struck her Side.  
Kino Cried Out In Pain. Kabuto Moved Away, Smiling.  
"Now, now Kabuto. We Don't Want Her Dead, Just Yet." Orochimaru Appeared In The Arena In Between Them Both.  
Kino's head Was Bleeding Heavily; she couldn't Feel Her Left Leg and She Could Tell A Few Ribs Had Been Broken. Her Head Was Spinning but There Was No way She Was Going to Let Herself Faint.  
"Not As Weak As You Look, Hmm Kino-San? You're perfect for Our Experiments."  
The Reminder Of Her Future Was Too Much For Kino To Take, And The World Went Black As She Fell To The Floor.

Naruto Walked Into The Field Where He Said He Would Meet Kino, But She Was No Where In Sight. He Sat And Waited For A While. But She Didn't Show Up, He Was Puzzled. The Young Girl had Seemed So Excited about Training with Him, And Now Here He Was, But She Wasn't.  
He Sat For a While Longer, And Was About To Leave When A Breeze Started Blowing Gently. Naruto Stood Up, Looking Across The Field. There Was A Big hole In The Ground, As If Some Huge Animal Had Pushed Its Way Up To The Surface, Like A Huge Snake.  
Naruto Felt Something against His Leg and Looked Down. The Wind Had Blown Something Down The Field.  
He Untied It And Rubbed It In Between His Fingers. Looking down at the hole Again.  
He Tied the Pink Ribbon around His Hand, And Held It Tightly So It Cut Into His Skin.  
"Kino."  


Shikamaru Had Heard about the Uchiha Clan's Slaughter It Had Worried Him, but He Thought It to Troublesome to Bother About. That Was Until He Remember Kurino Was In The Uchiha Clan.  
He Was laid In Bed Watching The cloud's Out Of His Bedroom Window, thinking About The Uchiha's when A Face Popped up Into His Head, He Sat Up Quickly. _Kurino,_ His Thought to Himself, _I have To Go Check if she's Ok._ He Stood Up and Ran out Of His House, He ran To the Uchiha Houses, Hoping There Was Someone he Could Ask There.  
It was All Sealed Off, A Few People Were Stood Around, Whispering About what had happened, and How Much of a Shame It was,  
"The Village Is Going to Suffer," He Heard An Old women Tell The Younger Women She Was Walking With "The Uchiha's have Always Been here, To Help Protect Konoha, Some Of Our Strongest Ninja Where Uchiha, Most Of The Anbu Were Too."  
"There's Still the Hyuuga's though?" The younger Woman Asked Her.  
"The Hyuuga's have Always Protected Konoha Yes, But Their A Strong Clan, they Believe In The Clan Coming First, Not The Village, That's Where The Uchiha's And The Hyuuga's Differed."  
"I Heard, Two of the People Who Did This, Where Uchiha's And Hyuuga." The younger Woman Said "That Might Be why they did It, For the Hyuuga's."  
"Shush, Aniko," The Older Women Scolded Her "Yes, I Heard That Too, But Also, that they were Only Children, One of Them Only a Toddler Really. Think of your Children, Do They Think Of Such Things as Politics? No. Now Come On, its Creepy Around Here Now, Like A Ghost Town."  
The Two Women walked off and Shikamaru Stood there pondering what he had heard.  
_Two People Who Did This Where Uchiha and Hyuuga... Only Children. It can't be... They Wouldn't? _He looked up and Noticed Naruto Walking Quickly down the Road, He called Over to Him and Naruto Walked up To Him.  
"Naruto-Kun."  
"Shikamaru-Kun," Naruto Looked Agitated. "Have you Seen Kino-San Anywhere?"  
"Kino-San? I Don't Think I Know A Kino."  
" A Little White Haired Girl, Was Always Alone, Never Seemed To Have Friends?"  
Shikamaru Thought Back, He Could Vaguely remember A Small Girl, Always In Alone.  
"Yeah, I haven't seen her Though, Why?"  
"I Was Meant To Meet Up With her To Train, but When I Went, she wasn't there. And Then, There Was A Huge Hole in The Ground. And Then I found this," Naruto Held out His Hand and Showed Shikamaru the Pink Ribbon "It's Kino's."  
" I Don't Know, Naruto-Kun. I Was Wondering About This Though, About Kurino-Sama and Hika-San."  
"The rumour Is, Itachi Killed the Whole Clan. Leaving Only Sasuke Alive, And That Kurino And Hika Killed Their Parents, Then They Ran Off Together."  
Shikamaru looked up at the Cloud's, while naruto looked To the Ribbon in His hand.  
_Kino-Sama... Where Are You?  
Kurino-Sama... Where are you?_


End file.
